A Simple Mistake, a Twist In Fate
by Drownedinlight
Summary: That night when Durza ambushes her, Arya casts a spell to send the egg away. The only thing is she does not let go. [Alternate Universe]


A Simple Mistake, a Twist in Fate

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon. If I did I would have a dragon. so take this as you will, and please don't mock my skill or I'll ride away in a wagon.

* * *

The path was dark with night, but still they rode. All three companions knew that the sooner that they reached the Varden, the better. There could be any sort of trouble along the way or worse, Galbatorix could have found out. The so called king had fearsome beings at his command—but none no more fearsome than himself. They could only hope that he thought them inferior enough that he would not come himself, but rather that he would send a minion to do his bidding.

"I feel something odd," Faolin remarked. "Do you?"

"Yes, it would seem the night is trying to warn us of something," Arya replied, speaking in a low tone. "I think the two of you should switch places. Glenwing is faster with defence." The two nodded, obeying the authority that her voice dripped. They rode on.

There! Not moments afterward a red bolt struck Arya's horse causing it to topple. She lept, air rushing by her, then coming to sudden stop as she landed with a feline grace. Turning back towards her two guards, her eyes moved at the same moment a volley of arrows came onto the path and struck down Glenwing and Faolin, crimson life flowng from their hearts. Arya cried unbiddenly and unbiddenly taking a step in their direction. But then came the Urgals.

She swore in the Ancient Language and took off toward the forest. She heard the voice of their commander yelling, screaming, threatening until the Urgals were hot on her trail. Their foot steps sounded clumsy, unintentional as they tore their way through the dark night snapping branches as they went. She heard many of them tumble before her graceful feet had _really _begun pounding against the earth.

Fire burst infront of her. She halted, dancing around the flames that urged to lick even the leather hide that she wore. Then she realized that she was being lead in a circle; the flames had ensared her in an increasingly thick ring, one from which she was not escaping. Apparently the commander of the Urgals was not so clumsy. He was, infact, a magician—a shade from the look of it.

The snap of a large branch caught her mind, the realization of the remaining Urgals swiftly forced her attention back onto the path infront of her. Arya raced on, towards a granite out cropping. If she could not save herself, as she had been unable to save Faolin and Glenwing, then she could at least save the egg. It was the only advantage that they had against the king; she was it's protector, it's gaurdian, and she new what she must do to fufill that duty.

A body, dropped from the sky, blocked her path toward the granite out crop. So, she had been right, this was shade magic. Her eyes darted toward the trail and her body soon followed. The Urgals came from behind and hemmed her in when they formed a tight circle. She drew herself up, refusing to die in the position of a coward. Drawing the egg from out of her pack she gripped it tightly with both hands. Her hands were slick from the fire, the heat over welmed her. Raising the egg above her head she called out frantic words that would carry the egg to safety.

The shade's eyes were wide with realization, hers with satisfaction. There was just one thing that no one counted on.

Arya didn't let go.

Eragon was tired, hungry and in desperate need to catch this deer. He knew the risk of his family being without meet in the winter—it would cut their food supply down to half. He knew that they would probably manage to get by, if only just barely, but the meat would help them so much. He drew the arrow back, having already knocked it unconciously. Right as he let the arrow fly, the deer jumped away. A moment later, Eragon knew why.

A large flash of green light, complementing the large crash, swept through the area. Eragon saw spots as the light faded and when he could she properly again, he ran over to the crash sight. There was possibly the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen clutching a large polished blue stone, white veins racing through it. He dropped to his knees infront of her, his hand flying to her mouth. Hot air poured onto his freezing hand—good she was still alive. She proved it furthur when she groaned and began to move.

"Are you all right?" Eragon inquired. "There was some sort of like and crack and then you were here."

"I'm fine, for the most part," she replied. "I've hurt my leg though." She moved towards her leg lifting her trousers to reveal a purple molting.

"Here, let me help, I've some supplies," Eragon said moving toward his pack.

"No, I won't need that, just help me hold it in place," she commanded. She placed his hands on various places of her leg and told him to hold it tight. She then gave off soft whispers, her voice as calm as the early winter wind about them. And then, the green light came from her soft hands. Slowly, the molteness faded, a with it so did her harsh breathing, which Eragon did not notice until it was gone. "I am better now, though a bit exhausted. I will need your help." Eragon nodded and helped her stand.

When they were standing, he slipped her stone into his pack and his pack and bow onto her shoulders. That done, he had her climb onto his back. She heartily agreed.

"I am tired, so you must forgive me for slow going," he appoligized.

"There is no need for forgiveness, you've helped me a great deal already," she replied softly, her breath tickling his ear. "I must ask though, where are we? I'm afraid what I did was rather scatter shot."

"We are in the Spine, towards the edge of Alagaesia," Eragon replied. "I don't understand how you appeared like that though."

"I will need to explain, but not right now," she replied. "How far away are we from where we are going to?"

"A while I would say, I can walk it though," Eragon said assuridly. "I slept until late afternoon today as I had been hunting the night before as well. Had I scouted around where I was, we would need to stop shortly, but I moved further toward the villiage."

"Ah," she replied. "You still did not answer my question." He smiled at her.

"A half a days time at most." She nodded accepting the answer.

"I am I burden to you?" she inquired.

"No, you are actually very light," Eragon replied. "What does burden me however is that you still have yet to inform me of your name." Her smile was beautiful.

"My name is Arya."

"And I am Eragon."

"That is a very strong name, it was the name of the very first dragon rider," she informed him.

"Really? I never knew that."

"Yes, it bodes well for you," she replied. He nodded not quite knowing what she meant. Arya kept him talking though and he knew that she was trying to keep him from sleeping where he stood. He thought that she was very clever for never mentioning it, instead, she merely put it into action. He kept a steady stride and soon he saw a family out cropping which caused him to speed up. Arya's grip tightened on him, but she made no verbal protests.

"There it is!" he declared with a rush of breath. "Palancar Valley. If you will notice our lovely Iguana Falls and the wonderful village of Carvahall." Arya smiled at him.

"You love your home do you not, Eragon?" Arya inquired.

"I love it very much Arya. I could never imagine leaving—unless I absolutely had to, and then I could go. I could bare to be away from home." He turned away from the out cropping and continued down the pourly worn trail.

"Perhaps one day I will show you my home," Arya told him.

"And what is your home, Arya?"

"It is very beautiful, it is a place called Ellesmera."

"Ellesmera… Ellesmera…You know, I think I have heard of Ellesmera and I would be very glad to accompany you home."

"Then perhaps you shall, Master Eragon," Arya replied. "Perhaps you shall." They lasped into a comfortable silence as Eragon strided down the path towards Carvahall. When the made it to the bottom of the hill, Arya insisted that she felt fell enough to walk the rest of the way.

The heat of the sun beat down on them from its place high in the sky. They both kept palce with echother, Eragon making sure that he had a firm grip on Arya and that he was going slow enough for her. Though it seemed that Arya could not wait to go fast enough. It almost appeared as though Eragon could not keep stride with her, but he managed with his familiar knowledge of the landscape. Soon, a house grew in the distance.

Eragon explained that he lived with his uncle, Garrow, and cousin, Roran. He did not mention much of his parents, which lead Arya to believe that this caused him much grief. He also told her that they would not mind her stay much, though they would be a bit pressed for food since he had not snared the deer.

"that is of no consiquence.I eat no meat and can eat very little to sustain myself. And your harvest might reap more than you believe." If she could do nothing else for these people, she could at least help them grow more food to keep them through the winter. She hoped though that the earth would be able to hear her in these times of harvest when things were not meant to be grown. She hoped that she would be able to help Eragon who had helped her with out question. That was all that she could do until she could get back to her own people. And she knew that there was a reason that she was brought together with Eragon.

"Here we are," Eragon annouced as came around to the front of the house. "Uncle! I have come home!"

"I see that Eragon, but instead of meat you brought a pretty girl!" Eragon's uncle—Garrow—called back. Eragon smiled and gave Arya's hand a little tug

"Come on, they'll want to meet you." Arya nodded and oblidged him, only making it a few short stride before Roran and Garrow ran to meet her. "Uncle, Cousin, this is Arya. She and I meet in the Spine last night when she hurt herself. I brought her back with me, for as you both know the trails of Spine can be treacherous."

"Oh I do not believe that is the only reason that you brought her back Cousin," Roran replied, causing Eragon to flush and retaliate with a playful shove.

"Where do you hail from Miss?" Garrown inquired.

"Oh, from the East. I seem to have…lost my way and ended up here quite by accident and purely through the kindness of your nephew. Though I do believe that there is someone here that can help me."

"Aye?"

"Yes, a man named Brom. He is a good friend of my family and I believe he said that he resided in Carvahall," Arya told them. "Is he here?"

"Aye, Brom lives in the village. We'll have some lunch and I'll have Eragon take you up there."

"I really must thank you for your hospitality, sir," Arya said.

"If men cannot be hospitable to a lady in need, then Alagaesia has fallen farther than I thought," Garrow replied. "All right, now, everyone in for lunch." Eragon and Roran grinned as they discontinued their playful spat and they continued indoors. Lunch was beans and corn, but Arya thought that company made the meal all the better.

After lunch, Arya and Eragon started out towards Broms. He lived on the edge of the village as well, but a different edge, so they would have to go around the outskirts of the village. As they went, Eragon pointed out small land markings—most of the valley was flat sparling grass. A rock here and a bush there made all the difference. Not after long, they began to spot houses clustered together here and there. It was then that Eragon veared left.

"Towards Brom's place," he assured her. As she looked at him for more reassurance, she noticed the pack that hung at his side.

"You still have your pack?" she inquired.

"Never took it off," he explained with a grin. "I suppose that it is habit after a few days of humting. If it is not within your hand's grasp then you may loose it."

"I know the feeling. Do you still have my stone?" Eragon nodded as he removed from the pack for further proof. "I must thank you for carrying it all the way here for me. That stone is very precious to me."

"Was it given to you by a lover?" Eragon asked. His mistake realized too late he blushed. "I-I-I am sorry! That was not something that should have been said."

"Peace, Eragon. It was a naturally assumtion for one to make. I hold now grudge to that. However, it was not a lover, but the very man that we intend to see." Eragon turned and Arya followed him as they came upon a solitary home, away from all out croppings on the village edge.

"Brom?" Eragon inquired. "Brom gave you this stone?"

"Indeed," Arya replied as she went toward the door. With a hard rap she announced their presence.

"What?" was the harsh intone that came from within.

"Astra esterní ono thelduin, Brom," Arya called back. The door swung open almost immeadiately. Brom stepped forward from the dim light of his house into the light of the sun.

"Arya? Is that really you? Are Faolin and Glenwing—?"

"Dead, killed by a Shade. Presumablely Durza. I tried to send the egg away and broght myself as well. It came to this lad." She nodded off to Eragon.

"Would either one of you explain to me what is going on?"­­ Eragon inquired.

"You don not truly believe that he could be the one we've been looking for for the past seventy years?" Brom asked astoundly.

"Seventy years?!" Eragon exclaimed.

"And I do believe it's time this conversation moved indoors," Brom said pulling Eragon in. Arya gracefully dived in afterward, shuting the door behing her.

* * *

All right, time for me to explain myself.

1. About the whole Arya getting carried along with the spell thing: I don't think it could actually happen, seeing as the intended target was her egg. But, I wasn't really thinking of that when the idea came to mind or when I started writing it. Actually I think I was thinking more along the lines of Stardust. However, CP didn't disclose the nature of the spell or words used to make it, so theoretically, if Arya hung on, she would have been carried along with it.

2. Yes, I know they are out of character. It'll change as they go along a bit, but this is an AU and Eragon and Arya are meeting at different points in time. I think in this one, she senses a more noble sort of carefree spirit in him. He hasn't yet been weighed down with the whole prospect of saving Alagaesia yet. She also sort of sees that Eragon is learning discernment and that he isn't the "hero" yet, so she won't blame him for his slips of his tongue. Maybe later but not now. Also, she's not quite romantically with him yet. Remember, Faolin just was killed--she's just putting on a brave face right now.

Now, if you have any other complants just let me know in a review, or let your computer screen know are you read my piece of writing.

Love, Luck and Pixie-dust,

Dil


End file.
